The present invention relates to a recyclable paper board package which has a split base panel and is made of recyclable materials that encloses, supports, and protects the compact disc.
Compact discs are used for a wide variety of different applications, including storing digitally recorded music, and for read only memory (ROM) devices for computers. Traditionally the discs are packaged in an all plastic boxes known as a "jewel boxes", which are fragile and not easily shipped, and are rather hard to recycle.
A recent development for packaging is a flexible clear plastic insert that holds a compact disc supported on a center hub and at the disc. The insert mounts in a recyclable paper board package in the present invention.
Compact discs have been packaged in paper board jackets, but generally the jackets form a sleeve or chamber which has one open edge through which a compact disc can be slid into the interior chamber. Paper board jackets have the advantages of being recyclable, inexpensive, light weight, and easily mailable, as well as being easily printed.
A paper board compact disc jacket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,032. A compact disc holder and a jacket for the disc holder are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,405. A substantial number of panels are used for forming the jacket.